


WILL YOU SHUT THE FXCK UP, JAMES? [SILENCE]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six), Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Bandit and Lion are trying to sleep.But James is snoring like a pig.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Series: Siegetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	WILL YOU SHUT THE FXCK UP, JAMES? [SILENCE]

**Author's Note:**

> My late entry to that #Silence prompt that was harder than expected. I went through 6 different ideas, with various ships and tags, but this one was the one I liked the most. And it was small enough that I wouldn't risk taking 3 days to write it down haha
> 
> I hope it'll make you smile a bit :)

“For fuck sake, will you shut the fuck up James!" Bandit shouted.

“Hey, can we have some silence, please!" Finka yelled back from the other side of the wall.

“But it's that asshole Porter who's been snoring like a pig for two goddam hours!”

“I don't give a shit, shut up Dominic.”

Everyone was on edge. The entire Rainbow Six team was training in an old camp lost in the Canadian wilderness. The fifty or so operators had been spread out in a small wooden estate with separate houses. And Bandit, Castle, Lion and Buck had the misfortune to bunk up with James "Smoke" Porter… _who had been snoring for two hours._

They had tried to wake him up, to make him shift, but nothing changed. Porter was a real pig.

Another greasy, guttural snore roared through the poor paneling of the room. Lion was fed up, and threw his pillow at James' face, who grumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up. He changed his position, however, settling down on his side, hugging his pillow tightly against him as if he were hugging someone, and began to snore some more. Very loudly. Too loudly.

“I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him" Bandit muttered, gritting his teeth.

“Try to get under your comforter" Castle softly advised him "It helps.”

“But I'm already boiling!”

A new guttural snoring. And this time, through the paneling of the adjacent room, Lera asked:

"What I just heard… That was James?”

“Yes! We've been going through this for two hours!" Lion whined “Don't you have some doctor’s pro-tips?”

“I'm a doctor Olivier, not a magician. Maybe his nose is blocked, he's lying on his back?”

“No, on his side.”

Smoke started snoring again, fidgeting a bit in his sheets until he changed position.

“My God, I don’t know how Mark manages to sleep with him..." Buck sighed.

Bandit and Lion got up from their beds at the same time, a stroke of genius flashing in their eyes:

“Bro, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dominic asked.

“ **Mark**.”

The two Europeans rushed out of their beds, getting roughly dressed and leaving the small house.

“What room is he in, do you remember?" Lion asked.

“With Elias. In the blue house.”

They dashed outside, despite the cold temperatures, into the large courtyard that separated the different dormitories. They opened the door of the blue house, and entered the men's room. Moving stealthily, like Nøkk or Caveira would, they silently tiptoed their way to Mark's bed, who was sound asleep.

Bandit looked at Lion and gestured at him: _Should we wake him up, or should we just take him with us?_

Lion pointed to Thatcher, who was sleeping a few feet away: _Better to grab him without making any noise. If we wake up the old man, we're in deep shit._

Bandit understood the plan and nodded. He lifted Mute's comforter, very gently, without a sound, and then slowly grabbed his legs. Lion on the other hand grabbed his shoulders.

And that's how they quite simply kidnapped Mute, in silence. Mute obviously was a very heavy sleeper; he was a total rag doll.

They zigzagged like two gangsters through the courtyard to their room, where Smoke was still shaking the walls with the power of his mere nostrils. They then placed Mute in Smoke's bed and immediately, as if on command, James tightened his arms around his tall boyfriend and... the snoring stopped.

_Fucking finally._

Silence.


End file.
